leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Troll
}} '''Trolls' are a grotesque, humanoid species that inhabit the Freljord and Shurima. Frost-trolls of the Freljord are mostly blue-skinned and live in tribes. Lately, the frost-trolls have begun preparing for war, rallying under the banner of , the Troll King. There are also sand-trolls that live in Shurima and Ixtal. It is unknown how many sand-trolls are still extant, as their kind are considered a myth in modern times. Lore Troll Champions Other Related Champions * saved a troll boy from a frost-troll village. * might be a sand-troll. * are in an uneasy alliance with the frost-trolls. * interacted with the frost-troll Grubgrack the Hideous. * visited a frost-troll village and confronted during his search for the World Runes. * fought against Tarzak the Tribeless. Physiology |Ezreal's Field Notes}} Frost-trolls are enormous and muscular, and they use their size to intimidate and overpower lesser creatures and races. They have blue skin, with wart-like protrusions all across their bodies. While they are mostly hairless, most trolls have long mane-like hair and beards which can be various shades of red, blue, orange, brown, or grey. Their eyes glow blue, obscuring their pupils and irises. They have large noses, which are a different shade compared to their skin color; they also have large tusk-like front teeth that give them a perpetual underbite. Their jaws are able to open up to an unnaturally large angle to crunch on meat and intimidate smaller individuals. Unlike humans, they have three-digit and stumpy feet. Frost-trolls are among the very few races that are able to wield True Ice and weapons made of it. It is unknown what frost-troll females look like, or if they even have any noticeable physical differences compared to males. Trivia * A troll is also a contemporary term, signifying a person who causes acts of disruption to other players and to the community. These acts may include writing offensive messages or intentionally feeding the enemy. Trolls are also referred to as griefers. See on Wikipedia for more information. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Trundle Art Spotlight| Trundle Champion Spotlight old| Trundle Champion Spotlight| There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= 01FR021-full.png|Tarzak The Tibeless "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Braum The Feats of Braum 01.jpg|Braum "The Feats of Braum" Illustration 1 Braum The Feats of Braum 02.png|Braum "The Feats of Braum" Illustration 2 Trundle Concept 01.jpg|Trundle Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Trundle Update Concept 01.jpg|Trundle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Trundle Update Concept 02.jpg|Trundle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Trundle Update Concept 03.jpg|Trundle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Trundle Update Concept 04.jpg|Trundle Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Trundle Update Model 01.jpg|Trundle Update Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Trundle Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Trundle "Call of Power" Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Nicolas Colings, Bo Lu, and Dustin Wicke) Trundle Call of Power concept 02.jpg|Trundle "Call of Power" Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Nicolas Colings, Bo Lu, and Dustin Wicke) See Also *Call of Power *Journey Into The Freljord *Olaf vs Everything: Series 1 *The Feats of Braum *The Lost Tales of Ornn *Tomb of the Troll Boy Category:Races Category:Freljord Category:Shurima Category:Ixtal Category:Troll